Bullet in the gun
by deadly
Summary: another bosco story
1. Default Chapter

The cold night wind rushed through the trees. The rain fell to the ground in bucket loads. The river was running fast. The water was rising slowly, as the temperature rapidly dropped.   
Bosco slowly walked to his apartment cursing about rain. The rain fell heavily against him. He looked down the dark alleyway. It provided more shelter and was a quicker way home, but it was also dark. Bosco thought about his options and decided on the alleyway. He quickly walked through the alley. Walking through the rain had given him a chance to reflect on what had become of his life. There was no longer anybody in his life, he was alone. Faith had lied to him and betrayed him more than once in recent months and he wasn't willing to let it go. He knew that he was alone in the world. Lately he'd been doing his best in avoiding familiar faces, he didn't want any more people trying to run his life for him. Bosco would see them staring at him from afar talking about him as e went by, at least his new partner didn't ask questions. Every now and again Kim, Carlos or even Jimmy would try and get him to talk. He wasn't going to talk to anyone. Nobody would ever know what was going on in his life or mind. The sound of a car interrupted his thoughts. The engine was revving, the headlights fixed on the young man's body. Bosco began walking faster to the end of the alley, he could see the street not far ahead. The car began creeping forward, not letting Bosco get out of its range. Bosco was beginning to walk even faster trying to lose the car. Inches before he reached the street another car appeared blocking his exit. Bosco was trapped. All the lights were focused on one person. All eyes were focused on one person. Bosco tried to remain calm. One of the car doors opened, echoing in the emptiness.   
  
" Maurice, listen closely to the words:  
There's a bullet in your gun  
There's a fire in your heart  
You will move on mountains that stand in your path  
Till the end of all time  
I'll be by your side  
Always dream that I'm yours   
And I'll dream your mine  
Like fire with fire, like fire with fire  
Like enemies with love"  
Bosco tried to make some understanding from the song. He had no idea what was going on. He pulled his gun out and aimed at one of the cars and began shooting. The sound of guns firing was heard by an un noticed old man on the street. One of the men hiding in the shadows approached Bosco from behind. The rain continued to fall, blurring the vision. Bosco hoped someone heard the shots and called for help, but in this storm it was unlikely. Bosco felt a sharp pain in his neck. He tried to struggle under the grip but was just injuring himself more. Men rushed towards him from in the cars. A cloth was placed in his mouth as another man handcuffed him. Bosco looked around trying to see the culprits, but no one looked familiar. The rain was getting worse; thunder and lightening were beginning. Darkness surrounded the city. Darkness began to cloud Bosco's mind as someone injected him with a drug. Everything was becoming distorted he could barely make out where he was. With one last final struggle Bosco succumbed to darkness. One of the men shoved Bosco's limp body into the car. They did a final to check to make sure he was still alive and hurried out of the alleyway. A cell phone was ringing in the alleyway, waiting for someone to answer it. It echoed in the darkness.   
Faith slammed damn the receiver. Where was Bosco?  
  
  
Hours later the storm was still going. It was worse than before. The winds were strong, the rain was pouring down and the river was flowing rapidly. Bosco slowly opened his eyes and noticed he was in the back of an unfamiliar car. Nobody else was in the car. He tried to sit up but regretted it moment's later. Pain was flowing through his body, especially near his neck. He could feel blood trickling down his neck from a cut on his head. The handcuffs were sitting beside him on the car seat.   
"Yeah!" A voice yelled from outside. The crunching sound on gravel warned Bosco that he was getting closer. A man opened the door and looked at Bosco's body.   
"I think we did too much." He said prodding Bosco. Bosco sat up suddenly and kicked the man backwards, allowing him to escape the car. Bosco ran through the trees trying not to slip in the mud. He could hear people frantically yelling after him. A car started up hurrying onto the main road. People chased after him; their guns ready to fire. Bosco had no idea where he was and didn't know if he could run much further. The river was going out of control; the water was deep and running fast. Bosco made it to the main road and looked around trying to find somewhere to hide. A black car appeared to the left. The men sighed when they saw the officer. Bosco ran to the right, knowing all to well that he was only getting himself into deeper shit.   
Minutes later Bosco was standing on the bridge. He knew that they'd find him soon. Slowly he climbed up onto the railing, preparing to jump in. The carload of men appeared on the bridge. On of the men hurriedly jumped out with his gun fixed on Bosco.   
"Step down! Now!" He yelled in a gruff voice.  
Bosco looked down at the raging waters beneath him. He knew it was a big risk.   
"Don't move!" They yelled at him again. Bosco stared up at the sky, it didn't look like the rain was going to stop anytime soon. The rain fell to the ground sending water droplets flying. The river raged beneath them. Bosco prepared himself to jump. One of the men saw him beginning to move and fired his gun. As Bosco jumped he felt one bullet rip through his shoulder and the other connect with his hip. The pain was unbearable. He landed in the water, not knowing how he was going to keep afloat. Bosco could barely keep his head above the water. More bullets came after him, he was just lucky none of them hit him. The car sped of the bridge, hoping they'd finished the job. The pain was getting worse, he couldn't hold on much longer. Darkness was beginning to sweep over him. The river kept flowing, carrying the wounded man with it.  
  
"Take this, for evidence."   
The police had responded to the man's report of gunfire and only found a cell phone and a piece of bloody cloth.   
  
The water was rushing over Bosco's body, making matters worse. It was only a matter of time before his time was out 


	2. 

FEEDBACK WOULD BE MUCH APPRECIATED GUYS ;) SHOULD I CONTINUE OR NOT??  
  
Carlos slowly walked through the bushes. He didn't usually get up this early, but Davies needed some "private" time with Taylor, so here he was. It was still cold out from the storm last night. The fog was so thick Carlos could barely make out what was in front of him, in fact he was actually quite lost. Somewhere he could hear a river flowing and figured that might help him figure out where he was. The track ahead was beginning to thin out. The river was dead ahead.   
"There's no way he coulda survived. Let's just tell Danny he's dead."  
"Just look one more time. You know what he said about this officer. He's trouble."  
Carlos hid amongst the brush and watched the two men curiously. They were searching down the river, looking for someone. Someone they'd obviously killed. Carlos registered this in hi mind and realised that if they saw him there'd be big trouble.   
"Come on. Let's get outta here already. Officer Bosco is no more."  
Bosco? Carlos thought to himself. Is Bosco dead? The two men began heading in the direction of Carlos. He knew he had a 50/50 chance of getting caught. Slowly and carefully he concealed himself further into the bushes. Luckily the fog was still thick, the men walked past without even glancing in his direction. As soon as the men rounded the corner Carlos' cell phone began ringing, he cursed silently. As he reached into his pocket Carlos felt the cold metal of a gun against his neck.   
"Answer it and I'll blow your freakin' head off"  
Carlos obediently stood still, fearing for his life. Nobody knew where he was, nobody would ever find him in time.   
"Turn around!"  
Carlos slowly turned to face his captors. Neither of them were familiar faces, but they could be the last faces he ever saw again. There was no way he could escape, nowhere he could go. The fog was beginning to lift, allowing Carlos to see further down stream. There was a body in the water, but it was too far away, he couldn't tell if the person was alive or not.   
"How much did you hear?"   
"Paul….I don't think we should do this!"  
"Shut up! Let him answer." The man going by the name Paul was clearly in charge. The gun stayed trained on Carlos' body. One false move and he was dead.   
"Nothing."   
"Don't bull shit with me boy! I know you heard something!"   
Carlos tried to think of something to do or say but his mind couldn't focus properly. Suddenly the man at the back came close to him and gasped. That's not a good sign.  
"Paul! I know this guy."  
"What?" Paul replied turning slightly to face his accomplist.   
"He's a paramedic, he was there when…."   
The man trailed off, obviously affected by some characters death. Carlos felt so trapped. Paul turned to face Carlos again, lowering the gun, trying to recognise his face.   
"Do you know Officer Bosco?" Paul demanded, picking Carlos up by his shirt.   
"Yeah." Carlos replied. What does this have to do with Bosco?   
"Make sure you say hi when you see him next."   
Paul threw Carlos into the river and fired a few shots after him. There was no sign of life in the river.   
  
Carlos swam towards the body. At least the fog had basically gone now. The water was freezing making Carlos shiver. The person was lying on their stomach. Carlos could see a gun shot wound on the hip. Carefully he turned the person over. His eyes widened with shock.   
"Bosco." 


	3. chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything, all belongs to NBC and what not.  
+++= Someone's thoughts  
PS Thanks for the feedback guys. BTW i know this chapter is a bit silly but I was tired and stuff, but hopefully the next one will be a bit better  
  
  
  
Kim walked slowly towards her apartment. The fresh air had given her time to think. It seemed like latley everything she had come to know was up in the air. Nothing was normal. The music loud enough that she didn't hear the thud of footsteps coming from behind her. A hand touched her shoulder. The hand was shaking and dripping wet. KIm turned to face the stranger and was suprised at who she saw.  
"Carlos? What are you doing out so early?" Kim removed her headphones and stared at her friend. ++Why was he so wet?++ A small trickle of blood ran down the side of his face.  
"Are you ok? What happened to you?" Kim asked inspecting his face. Carlos' face was blank, it was like he hadn't registered wat was going on. Finally his expressiion changed.   
"Kim! Have you got a cell with you?"  
"Yea."   
Carlos felt a little relieved. Kim was worrried, she'd never seen Carlos act like this before.   
"You gotta call ESM right now."   
Kim was a bit reluctant to call them, she didn't know what was gong on and Carlos didn't appear to be that badly injured. The thought did cross her mind that Carlos was playing some kind of sck prank on her.   
"Christ! What are you waiting for! Call them! You've gotta help Bosco."  
+++Bosco? Bosco was rarely seen these days, what's he got to do with this?++++ Kim immediatley pulled out her cell and dialled the number.   
"Where is he?" Kim said trying to hide her fear.  
"Down there."  
"Is he....alive?"  
"Barely..."  
  
Bosco opened his eyes, nothing made sense. Everything was blurry, everything was aching and he couldn't register where he was. The coldness was taking over. +++The windows must be open+++  
"Close the window."   
He tried to move but found that nothing worked. He couldn't even lift his head. Voices were calling to him from far away. The were familiar voices, yet Bosco didn't know who thy belonged to.   
"Boz...can you hear me?" Kim said. Bosco looked so small. His body was pale blue and huddled in a tight ball. She could see where Carlos had tried to stop the bleeding. Tears were stinging her eyes, but she wasn't going to let herself cry, not yet. She had be strong. She knew he would survive. Kim wouldn't loose another friend this way.   
"Close the window," Bosco muttered to the faces.   
Carlos looked at Kim. He knew that she was thinking about Bobby.   
"Ssh. It's ok Boz. We're here." Kim whispered holding onto to Boz's hand.   
Kim could feel Carlos staring ar her. Bosco stil couldn't recognise the people around him. There was too many of them and everything was so loud. Suddenly panic took over him.   
"Get off her! Don't touch her." Bosco yelled. Carlos returned to Bosco's side trying to help Kim hold him still. Bosco could feel hands holding him down and knew it wasn't worth fighting. Once again his world was black. Kim watched silently as Bosco's eyes drifted shut. ++Don't let him die++  
"He'll be ok Kim."  
Kim let a single tear roll down her cheek, "I hope so." 


	4. chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything, all belongs to NBC and what not.  
+++= Someone's thoughts  
PS Thanks for the feedback guys. BTW i know this chapter is also a bit silly, but hopefully the next one will be a bit better. sorry :( I have plans for later that'll make it exciting, i promise :) don't give up on me just now, aight? I'm kinda having writer's bock or sumthin. lol  
  
Friday  
"Bosco! Please, you can do it, you can't leave me, otherwise you'll never know how I really feel....."  
***********************************************************************  
  
3PM  
  
"Where's Kim and Carlos?" Alex asked. She honestly didn't mind about Carlos but she was enjoying working with Kim.   
"Both called in sick." Doc replied. He found it strange that Kim had called it in for the both of them, he had a feeling that something was up.   
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Both Kim and Carlos were still waiting at the hospital for news on Bosco. It had been 5 hours since he'd gone in. Nobody was giving out answers.   
"We should've told them the truth." Carlos said trying to break the silence.  
"Trust me. Yokas needs to hear it from us."  
Carlos hated waiting, he had to get out of there. Carlos angrily stood up and stormed out of the hospital. Kim stared after him, knowing exactly what he was going to do. She knew it was right. Yokas deserved to find out from us, the longer that they left it, the more likely she would find out from someone else.   
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
The area was unusually quiet for a thursday afternoon. Ty was first to notice Carlos sitting in the gutter further down the street.   
"Hey Carlos, you do know what time it is don't you?" Ty mocked. Carlos turned and the look on his face was unreadable. Davis noticed a deep scratch on his face. Carlos tried to fake a smile but it didn't work. Davis could see some sort of worry and fear in his eyes. Sully joined his partner outside. Carlos walked towrads them trying to act natural. He didn't want to let anything be spilled by accident.   
"Hey where's Yokas?"  
Sully could see straight past his act, but decided to let it go for now.  
"She's coming...What happened to your face?"  
Carlos knew they were onto him but stayed strong. He made up some lie about the bird attacking him. At least they had believed him. Faith joined the other two during the tale of the bird attack and laughed. Carlos felt so guilty. Slowly he pulled her away and began to tell her the story.   
"Wonder what that's all about" Sully said pointing his thumb at the two in conversation.   
"Carlos probably needs to borrow her daughter for the lateset dating scheme."   
The two began to laugh at the joke until the heard Faith scream. Both turned to see her in Carlos' embrace, crying her eyes out. The look and Carlos' face was that of pure pain.   
"Come on, I'll take you there."   
Carlos led Faith away, leaving Sully and Davis dumbfounded on the footpath.   
"Should we follow them?"  
Davis nodded in reply. Deep down inside he knew something was terribly wrong.  
  
********************************************************************************************************************************************** 


End file.
